


I Hate Him - I Love Him

by simplynameless



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Cute, High School, M/M, Romance, Sweet, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplynameless/pseuds/simplynameless
Summary: Don't you just have someone that you hate for no reason?that's what Ryuuta feels about Ichi.How will their relationship progress?





	1. PROLOGUE

PROLOG : READ ON WEBTOON

link : [IHH prolog](https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/i-hate-him-i-love-him-yaoi-bl-/prologue/viewer?title_no=138715&episode_no=1)


	2. CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 1 : READ ON WEBTOON

link: [IHH Chapter 1](https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/i-hate-him-i-love-him-yaoi-bl-/chapter-1-/viewer?title_no=138715&episode_no=7)


	3. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2 : READ ON WEBTOON

link: [IHH Chapter 2](https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/i-hate-him-i-love-him-yaoi-bl-/chapter-2/viewer?title_no=138715&episode_no=9)


	4. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3 : READ ON WEBTOON

link: [IHH Chapter 3](https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/i-hate-him-i-love-him-yaoi-bl-/chapter-3/viewer?title_no=138715&episode_no=19)


	5. CHAPTER 4

**PART 1** : READ ON WEBTOON - link: [IHH Chapter 4 Part 1](https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/i-hate-him-i-love-him-yaoi-bl-/chapter-4-1/viewer?title_no=138715&episode_no=36)

 **PART 2** : ON WEBTOON - link: [IHH Chapter 4 Part 2](https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/i-hate-him-i-love-him-yaoi-bl-/chapter-4-8/viewer?title_no=138715&episode_no=45)

 

 **PART 3** :

It’s Shin’s usual routine to hang out at Ryuuta’s house whenever he has free time. It’s already dark outside and yet he’s still casually lying on Ryuuta’s bed as if it’s his own, playing a game. Ryuuta does not mind this at all. He’s already used to Shin’s presence in his room. Ryuuta is focused on finishing a novel he has been reading.

“Ryuuta...” Shin called, breaking the silence.

“hm?” Ryuuta responded.

“I’ve been wondering... Do you like me?” Shin glanced at his best friend.

“Why do you ask that?” Ryuuta flipped the page, not bothering to turn his head to Shin.

“Just answer it!” Shin frowned.

Ryuuta answered calmly. “Well... I do.”

Ryuuta’s answer automatically made Shin excited that he got up and sat on the bed.

“Otherwise I won’t be hanging out with you.” Ryuuta continued.

“Nooooo not that kind of like!” Shin whined like a brat.

“What? You mean romantically?”

“yes” Shin nodded enthusiastically.

“Why are you asking anyway?” Ryuuta was a bit curious. It’s not like Shin to ask such a question to him.

“I was just wondering if you could fall for another guy romantically. I mean, I can’t even imagine you in a romantic relationship.” Shin pouted.

“Hmm...” Ryutaa nodded after understanding why Shin asked swiftly ignoring after and re-opening his novel to continue reading.

“Don’t just ‘hmmm’ me. Answer properly.” Shin said, annoyed.

Realizing his bestfriend was a bit upset, Ryuuta finally closed his novel and turned his head to properly looked at his bestfriend.

“Well, I’m not sure but ... I think I can kiss you.”

“No way! Do it! Do it!” Shin became super excited, the same look he gave when eating his favorite pudding.

“Come on, Ryuuta. Prove it!”

Ryuuta sighed. He placed the novel on the floor then took off his glasses. After that, Ryuuta gently put his hand on Shin’s cheek and leaned in quickly pecking his cheek.

“there.” Ryuuta said after that kiss. Shin was dumbfounded for a second or two.

“Whoaaaaa!” Shin screamed, surprised Ryuuta actually went through on the kiss.

“Ryuutaaaaaa...” Shin glomped his best friend while laughing happily. “I like you too!”

“Here” Shin returned Ryuuta’s kiss. Ryuuta accepted with no resistance.

“Shin, Why are you so happy?” Ryuuta was confused with Shin’s reaction.

“well, because I am”

“Getting a kiss from someone can make you happy, wouldn’t it?” Shin said, grinning.

“Don’t you feel happy?” Shin stared at Ryuuta in anticipation.

“Well, just normal, I guess.” Ryuuta replied averting his gaze.

“You!!!” irked by his bestfriend’s plain reaction, Shin jumped on Ryuuta. Tackling him with a fury of tickles causing Ryuuta to also respond in a large amount of laughter. “Ahahahaha... Stop it, Shin!”

 

 **PART 4** :

 

Ryuuta went to the library as he usually did after school hours ended. He was looking for another novel to read, since he had already finished reading the previous one. He was standing between the bookshelves at the corner of the room. His eyes wandered over the books in front of him. He was trying to enjoy his book-searching ritual, but instead he was getting annoyed. It felt like someone kept staring at him. In fact, he had felt like someone was following him for a while. 

 “Can you stop sneaking around and following me like a stalker, Ichirou-kun?” Ryuuta stopped his hands from exploring the bookshelves, annoyed by Ichirou’s sneaking about. 

 Ichi flinched like a cat splashed by water when Ryuuta mentioned his name. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he came out slowly from his hiding spot, showing himself. He reluctantly walked closer to where Ryuuta was standing.

 “I . . . I didn’t mean to do that. I swear.” He smiled awkwardly, trying to convince Ryuuta, but the blush on his face betrayed him. 

 “Oh really?” Ryuuta said, obviously not believing him at all. 

 “Yeah.” Ichi nodded, continuing. “I-I was already . . . following you . . . before I realized it.” Ichi stuttered, not sure if he should have said that to Ryuuta. 

 “Hmm . . .” Ryuuta was thinking, considering if Ichi really told the truth.

He kept staring at Ichi, making Ichi’s face turn redder like a tomato. Ichi averted his eyes several times, but couldn’t help sneaking glances at Ryuuta. He was sure that Ryuuta would get angry, but also wanted to see Ryuuta’s face.

Ryuuta couldn’t really understand what Ichi was thinking. Why would he even bother following him? While he was busy thinking about all the possibilities, he suddenly remembered the time when Shin asked him if he liked Shin or not. Without any clear reason, it just came to Ryuuta’s mind to ask the same question to Ichi.

“Do you like me or what?”

 “Hm?” Ichi’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe Ryuuta just asked him that question. He was afraid that Ryuuta listened to his conversation with Shin and Taka the other day.

 “I . . . err . . .” his blushing intensified. “Well . . .” Ichi couldn’t find the words to answer Ryuuta. He scratched his head, which was not itchy at all. He was nervous.

 This guy is getting on my nerves!  Ryuuta was super annoyed by the bashful reaction of the person standing in front of him. At that point, he could easily guess that Ichi really did like him. Ryuuta frowned and glared at Ichi, trying to maintain his poker face so he wouldn’t blush as well.

 “Err . . .” Ichi couldn’t say a word while looking at Ryuuta’s angry face. Ryuuta let out a long sigh.

 “Well then . . .” Ryuuta put his hand on Ichi’s chest and pushed him until Ichi’s back touched the bookshelf behind him. Ryuuta’s face face came closer to Ichi’s. Ichi was extremely confused, not knowing what to do. 

 “Let’s see if you can make me like you too,” Ryuuta said, giving Ichi a challenge.

 “Huh?” was the only word that came out of Ichi’s mouth. Ryuuta smirked. He knew that Ichi was shocked, confused, and speechless. He then took a random novel from the bookshelf behind Ichi.

 “Good luck, Ichirou-kun!” Ryuuta walked away, feeling as though he had just won a battle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to "Kyuli" and "CandidLava" for proofreading this chapter


	6. CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER 5, PART 1**

Ichi dropped his head on the table as soon as sensei walked out of the classroom. He sighed again and again, thinking about what he should do to get Ryuuta to fall for him. While his brain had suggested some ways, his heart just didn’t agree. Thinking about it made his head a mess.

“Shin... go with me to the library. There are too many books for me to carry,” Ryuuta asked.

“Sure. Let’s go.” Shin took some of the books.

Ichi was watching Ryuuta, as usual. He had this dreamy smile when he saw how cute Ryuuta’s annoyed expression was while holding the books Sensei told him to return, even though he wasn’t on duty today. It was funny how Ichi always found whatever Ryuuta did as cute. Ichi even thought that Ryuuta looked very cute when he sneezed and rubbed his nose. Ichi sighed again when Ryuuta was out of sight.

 _“It’s been a week since he said that, but I still don’t know what I should do to make him like me.”_ He said in his head. Even after the incident in the library, Ryuuta was still acting like usual. The challenge was very surprising for him, but it was as if it was nothing for Ryuuta. It made Ichi doubt if that actually happened, or if it was just his imagination. 

Taka sat in silence, observing his best friend’s changing expressions when Ryuuta was in the room, and sighs when Ryuuta wasn’t. He understood that Ichi was confused, but he had enough of Ichi’s sighing these past few days.

“Enough already!” Taka smacked Ichi’s head to stop him.

“That hurt!” Ichi rubbed the part of his head where he was smacked by Taka. “Takaaa . . . What should I do?” Ichi grabbed Taka’s shirt and whined like a little child. Taka rolled his eyes.

“I told you to stop thinking about it.” He slowly pushed Ichi’s hands so that Ichi would stop holding onto his shirt. “Do something!” Taka continued, “You can start by talking to him more. He doesn’t avoid you like before, right?” Taka just couldn’t understand how Ichi doesn’t know what he should do.

“Yeah, he doesn’t,” Ichi replied with wide eyes, as if he just realized that. Ryuuta still ignored him sometimes, but he didn’t intentionally avoid him anymore.

“Where’s Ryuuta?” Sensei had shown up at the door while they were talking. Sensei’s eyes wandered around the classroom but he didn’t see Ryuuta at all. 

“He went to the library with Shin, Sensei,” Taka answered.

“Oh, right.” Sensei just remembered that he was the one who asked Ryuuta to carry the books. “Please tell him to meet me immediately when he’s back.” Sensei then went back to the teacher’s room. Not long after Sensei left, Taka saw Ryuuta and Shin walking back to the classroom. They were casually chatting. Ryuuta only talked a lot with Shin.

Taka tapped Ichi’s shoulder, “You tell him.”

“Wha-?“ Ichi hesitated, wanting to refuse, but Ryuuta had already entered the classroom before he could. In the end, he told him.

“Ryu . . . Ryuuta!” Ichi’s nervousness was very clear in his voice when calling out the name of his crush. He never thought that simply called Ryuuta’s name could be such a challenge for his heart.

“What?” Ryuuta turned his head to meet Ichi’s eyes, making Ichi’s face flushed. 

“You . . . are called by Sensei.” Ichi smiled but it looked a bit awkward.

“Why did Sensei call Ryuuta?” Shin asked, genuinely curious. Ichi shook his head, saying that he didn’t know anything about why at all. 

“Thanks,” Ryuuta thanked Ichi, making Ichi blush even more. Ichi was holding back his big, happy smile, making his face look weird. Taka chuckled, seeing his best friend’s interesting reaction. 

“Shin, I’m going to meet Sensei.” Ryuuta walked out of the classroom.

“Okay. I’ll wait for you here.” Shin waved his hands.

Ichi exhaled in relief after Ryuuta left then smiled to Taka. Taka gave a thumbs up, feeling kinda proud of him.

***

 “So? What did Sensei want from you?” Shin asked on the way back home while eating a popsicle he had bought from the convenience store. Shin brought his popsicle close to Ryuuta’s mouth, telling him to take a bite.

“He asked me to work with Yuji-senpai for a science competition,” Ryuuta answered after taking a bite of Shin’s popsicle. 

“Whoaaa that’s cool!” Shin bumped his shoulder against Ryuuta without warning, causing Ryuuta to lose balance for a second.

“Good luck, Ryuuta!” Shin felt so proud of his smart best friend.

“Thanks,” Ryuuta smiled.

“Ah!” Shin stopped his steps, remembering what he had been trying to remember. It made Ryuuta stop as well.

“What’s wrong?”

“Next week is Ichi’s birthday. Taka and I planned to go to Ichi’s house to celebrate it. You should join us too, Ryuuta.” Shin let out his playful grin. 

Ryuuta had a bad feeling about this. “Can I refuse?” Ryuuta averted his gaze before he continued walking again, leaving Shin one or two steps behind.

“No!” Shin walked faster to catch up with Ryuuta, still grinning about how fun it was gonna be. 

“Of course not, huh?” Ryuuta mumbled. “Well, I might get busy, so I can’t promise anything.”

“No problem!”

 

 

**CHAPTER 5, PART 2**

 

“Sorry, Shin. I have to meet Senpai after this!” Shin imitated Ryuuta saying those words while fixing his glasses, annoyed. “Uwaaaaaahhh... Ryuuta doesn’t have time for me anymore! I don’t like this!” Shin repeatedly pounded the table, wailing. Ryuuta got really busy since he started working with Yuji-senpai for the competition. His time was mostly spent with Yuji-senpai. He even ate lunch with Senpai, and even met Senpai again after school. Shin couldn’t understand what there is to discuss that could take so much of Ryuuta’s time.

“Calm down, Shin.” Taka patted Shin’s head. “It can’t be helped. He has a project with Senpai,” Taka continued. Taka knew that Shin was upset because he was lonely. Ryuuta, with whom he spent most of his time, didn’t spend much time with him anymore. Taka was sure that Shin felt like Ryuuta was stolen away from him.

“But he can at least eat lunch with me!” Shin pouted. Even his favorite pudding didn’t taste very good anymore when he couldn’t eat it with his favorite person.

_“Wah, so cute.”_ Taka said silently, looking at Shin who looked like a hamster stuffing his mouth with food.

Ichi was listening to Shin and Taka’s conversation while resting his arms on the window of the second floor classroom, looking at the school yard where Ryuuta and Yuji-senpai were talking. Even though he hated seeing Ryuuta and Yuji-senpai together, Ichi still continued watching them.

“Well, That’s THAT. But why does Ryuuta have to act so friendly around senpai?” Ichi frowned, pointing to Ryuuta and Yuji-senpai outside. Ryuuta looked like he enjoyed talking to Senpai.

“Tch! Don’t touch him.” Ichi mumbled, seeing Senpai put his hand on Ryuuta’s shoulder.

“That’s just how he is.” Shin said, joining Ichi in watching Ryuuta and Senpai. “You’re the only one he treats badly.”

“Ugh!” Ichi felt like an arrow just stabbed him straight through his heart. “You don’t have to say it so bluntly like that.” Ichi felt a bit depressed.

“If you don’t hurry, Ryuuta might be taken away by Senpai, you know,” Taka teased Ichi, making Ichi feel even worst.

“That’s right.” Shin agreed. “Ryuuta is kinda easy to sway.” Shin said nonchalantly, telling an obvious lie, but Ichi took it rather seriously. Coming from Ryuuta’s best friend, how could he not believe it?

“Seriously, I can’t tell if you both support me, or not.” Ichi felt very defeated.

Taka and Shin patted Ichi’s back. Failing to hold back their laughs, they bursted out laughing. Teasing Ichi was something they recently found out they loved doing.

***

Ryuuta looked up to his classroom after he heard loud voices coming from there. It was Ichi yelling at Taka and Shin who were laughing really hard. Ryuuta chuckled seeing how upset Ichi looked.

_“Taka and Shin must have teased him again, huh?”_ Ryuuta thought. Ryuuta kinda got why they liked to tease Ichi. Seeing Ichi’s honest reactions and is easily-changing expressions was fun.

Ryuuta wondered why he was gradually opening his heart to Ichi, and letting himself interact with him. Even though he couldn’t stand Ichi at all before, now he could speak with Ichi without getting irritated, and he also didn’t take the trouble to avoid Ichi anymore. Ryuuta still didn’t know the answer for that. It was such a mystery.

“What is it, Ryuuta?” Yuji-senpai asked, seeing Ryuuta lost in thoughts.

“Ah, It’s nothing, Senpai.”

 

 

**CHAPTER 5, PART 3**

Sunday was a lazy day for Ichi. He wouldn’t do anything but sleep, watch tv, or play video games. His room was messy. He didn’t feel like cleaning up at all. He left his dirty shirts and pants on the floor as well as some books and stationery scattered around. He hadn’t even taken a bath yet. He didn’t look as charming as he did at school, but, well, he looked cutely “charming” with his bed-head.

Ichi was still busy defeating the last boss on his game when he heard a knock on his room door. He paused the game and opened the door.

“Yo! Ichi!” Shin greeted him as soon as the door was open. Ichi was trying to recall if he made any plans for Shin or Taka to come over to his house.

“It’s your birthday so we come to celebrate it,” Taka explained after seeing the confusion in Ichi’s eyes.

“Ah...” Ichi said, finally understanding.

“Here, we brought some pizza and soda.” Shin gave them to Ichi, then entered Ichi’s room as if it was his own.

“Thanks.” Ichi received it gladly. Suddenly he gasped, looking to the left and right, searching for Ryuuta. It wouldn’t be cool if Ryuuta saw his messy room.

“Ryuuta is not here,” Taka told him. Ichi felt relieved that Ryuuta wouldn’t see his messy room, but also a little disappointed that he didn’t come.

“He’s still with Senpai,” Taka continued while walking in. Both Ichi and Shin immediately put on their annoyed faces. Taka chuckled.

“Even on Sunday?” Ichi complained.

“Yeah,” Shin rolled his eyes.

“Well, let’s not talk about that now. Let’s eat the pizza,” Taka suggested.

They ate the pizza while talking, mostly about Ryuuta and Senpai, even though Taka had said not to talk about it.

“Ah, Ichi. Ryuuta is actually coming, too,” Shin finally told Ichi after eating his slice of pizza.

“Huh? You should have told me that sooner!” Ichi panicked a little. He hurriedly cleaned his room. Taka and Shin had fun seeing Ichi enthusiastically cleaning his room with a happy, excited face.

“You shouldn’t have told him.” Taka said.

“Why?”

“Wouldn’t it be fun seeing Ichi all surprised and embarrassed? Plus Ryuuta would get to see another side of 'Mr. Popular'.” Taka giggled, imagining that happening.

“Ah... You are right!” Shin kinda regretted it.

***

“Haaa...” Ichi sighed in relief, sitting near Taka and Shin after he finally finished cleaning and took a quick shower.

“Ichi. Here’s a present from me.” Shin gave him a small box wrapped with blue paper after rummaging through his bag.

“And here’s from me,” Taka gave him something in a plastic bag. Taka didn’t even bother to wrap his present.

“Eh?” Ichi was confused.

“What? You’re not happy accepting presents from us?” Shin glared.

“It’s... It’s not like that. I didn’t expect that guys do this kind of thing too.” Ichi accepted the presents.

“Of course guys can do this too,” Shin smacked Ichi’s back.

“Thanks,” Ichi smiled happily.

Shin’s cellphone rang not long after that. “Oh, it’s Ryuuta. Hello... yeah, wait a sec. I’ll come get you.” Shin walked out of Ichi’s room to pick Ryuuta up. Ryuuta was already on housing-complex property, but he didn’t know which one Ichi’s house was.

Despite his preparation, Ichi still tensed up knowing that Ryuuta was about to be there. He looked around his room again, making sure if it didn’t look messy, and looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair.

“Don’t worry. You and your room look good,” Taka laughed.

“Ugh...” Ichi felt embarrassed, Taka could see right through him.

 

 

**CHAPTER 5, PART 4**

 

“Sorry, I’m late.” Ryuuta said when he showed up at the door.

“It’s.. o-okay. Come in...” Ichi welcomed Ryuuta nervously, but his face obviously looked happy. Having his crush entering his room was another big challenge for his heart. Especially after Ryuuta realized his feelings.

Ryuuta stepped into Ichi’s room after observing every corner of the room of Mr. Popular.  

“Ah, Ryuuta. It sure took you a lot of time to get here. We’re actually about to leave soon.” Taka said.

“Sorry, Senpai didn’t want me to leave him.” Ryuuta sat near Taka, followed by Shin sitting beside Ryuuta.

Ichi gasped, _Didn’t want you to leave him_? he repeated in his head. Suddenly his brain began to imagine Senpai getting clingy and hugging Ryuuta, begging Ryuuta to stay there with him. Ichi was busy with his over-imagination for awhile.

Ryuuta glanced at Ichi, who was having another weird and annoyed expression. _He must be imagining something weird_ , Ryuuta thought, ignoring him.

 _Well, with that much of work, Senpai surely will still need my help_. Ryuuta thought back. He remembered how Senpai asked him to stay because there’s still much to finish. Senpai finally let Ryuuta go after Ryuuta promised that he would finish everything on Monday. 

“Oh.. here’s your drink and pizza, Ryuuta.” Shin brought them closer to Ryuuta.

“Thanks Shin.”

Ryuuta started chatting with Taka and Shin. They ignored Ichi.  

While talking, Ryuuta saw the presents from Shin and Taka on Ichi’s desk.

“Oi, Shin.” Ryuuta called while still fixing his gaze on the presents.

“What?”

“Those are...”

“Presents from Taka and I.”

“What? You didn’t tell me anything about presents.” Ryuuta complained, because he didn’t bring anything to give as a present.

Shin stopped listening to Ryuuta midway, waching Ichi take the last piece of pizza. He was about to take a bite of it. Ichi had finally snapped out of his imagination.

“Ah! Ichi! That last piece of pizza is mine!” Shin hurriedly snatched the pizza from Ichi.

“Huh? Isn’t this pizza for me?” Ichi tried to get the slice back.

Ryuuta didn’t try to stop Shin and Ichi fighting over the pizza. He just watched the small fight, which looked a lot like a kindergarten students’ fight. He was seriously thinking about what present he should give to Ichi. He knew that it wasn’t an obligation to give Ichi a present, but for an uncertain reason, he still felt like he wanted to give him something.

***

“Let’s go home,” Taka suggested. It was already evening. Time sure flew fast even though all they did was talk and eat.

“Sure. Let’s go home,” Shin agreed.

“Ryuuta...” Shin called Ryuuta who was lost in thoughts, while chewing the pizza they fought over. Yeah, Shin won the fight and got the last piece of pizza.  

They all stood up, ready to go home.

“I don’t have a present for you.” Ryuuta stopped his steps in front of Ichi who stood near the door.

“It’s okay. You coming here is enough for me. Hehe,” Ichi said, smiling. He honestly felt like he didn't deserve any present from Ryuuta. Even Ryuuta being willing to come to his room was already a miracle for him. That was like a present for him.

Ryuuta was staring at Ichi, considering if he meant what he was saying, when suddenly he remembered what Shin had told him that night. “ _Getting a kiss from someone can make you happy, wouldn’t it_?”

“Ah! I know,” an idea came to Ryuuta’s head.

“What?” Ichi was nervous, Ryuuta looking directly into his eyes. Taka and Shin were also confused as to what Ryuuta had thought of.

Ryuuta took a step closer to Ichi. He grabbed Ichi’s collar to make him match his height. Ryuuta slowly brought their faces closer before his lips landed on Ichi’s cheek.

For Taka and Shin who watched that scene, like in a movie, it was like it happened in slow motion.

Ichi immediately froze. It was like time stood still for awhile. The entire room was so quiet that you could clearly hear the clock ticking.  

That light pressure on his cheek felt so warm and soft. All his blood rushed to his face, gradually making it feel hot. Ichi’s face was red when Ryuuta finally took his lips off Ichi’s cheek. Ichi touched his cheek that was kissed by Ryuuta. He wanted to say something but words wouldn’t come out of his mouth, as if his brain just stopped working.

“ EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

The silence created by the kiss just now suddenly disappeared because of Taka and Shin screaming. They were extremely surprised by what Ryuuta just did. They still couldn’t believe what they just saw.  

Ryuuta flinched hearing the scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to "CandidLava" for proofreading this chapter.


	7. CHAPTER 6

**CHAPTER 6, PART 1**

 

The room was in silence again after Taka and Shin let out their surprised screams. Taka and Shin were staring at Ryuuta with disbelief in their eyes. Ichi was still frozen in place, not knowing what to say nor do. He was too shocked!

“Let’s go home, Shin,” Ryuuta broke the silence. He felt uncomfortable being stared at by everyone like that.

“Did you just… kiss him?” Taka asks, just to make sure. He still couldn’t believe what he just witnessed.

“I did.” Ryuuta answered calmly with his usual straight face. He really thought nothing of it— at all.

“But that’s...” Taka is lost for words. There are too many things he wants to say at once that he just doesn’t know how to start.

“What? It’s just a kiss. It’s not a big deal.” Ryuuta genuinely thought so. In fact, he couldn’t understand why Taka and Shin were so shocked by the kiss.

“It’s not?” Taka was dumbfounded.

Ryuuta didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

“Let’s go, Shin.” Ryuuta grabs Shin’s hand and pulls, but Shin won’t move. He is frozen, like Ichi. Too shocked to move after seeing what just happened. Ryuuta just drags Shin out after saying goodbye.

Ichi fell onto his knees as soon as Ryuuta got out of his room. He was overwhelmed by his happy feeling.

“Ahhhhh~” He covered his face with both hands. “Oh my god, I can’t believe it!” He smiled happily, excitedly shaking his head like a little kid who just got a new toy.

“That really happened, right? It’s not just my imagination, right?” Ichi asked Taka for confirmation.

“Yeah, It did.” Taka reassured him. Even though he was still confused himself, he was happy for Ichi. He smiled seeing how happy his best friend was.

***

“Shin, why are you so quiet?” Ryuuta asked on the way home. Shin hasn’t said a word since they left Ichi’s house and it’s not like Shin at all to not talk. Ryuuta was staring at Shin, waiting for an answer.

“Are you sulking?” Ryuuta asks again when Shin doesn't answer him. Though Ryuuta didn’t really need to ask to know what’s Shin feeling because it’s easy to tell just by seeing Shin’s expression.

“I’m not sulking or anything.” Shin averted his gaze, which just made it more obvious that he was sulking.

Ryuuta sighed. He didn’t try to ask anything else and just quietly walked home.

Ryuuta was looking at the sky for awhile before fixing his gaze to the road. He began to wonder if he did indeed do something weird. Even though all he did was give Ichi a kiss, they all got so shocked. Why?

Slowly, as he thought and thought about that again, Ryuuta realized that he really did do something amazing. Kissing Shin was okay, but kissing Ichi was different. Shin was his best friend. He liked Shin enough to kiss him. But what about Ichi? Ryuuta surely didn’t hate Ichi as much anymore, but he wasn’t sure if he liked Ichi enough. This realization was kind of shocking for Ryuuta. A part of him regretted what he did. He felt stupid. But another part of him didn’t regret it. He was kinda glad that could make Ichi a little happy on his birthday. What a confusing feeling!

Ryuuta shook his head, stopping himself from thinking about it. He put on his poker face again, but it still turned a little bit red without him realizing it.

 

 

**CHAPTER 6, PART 2**

 

Shin still felt upset with the fact that Ryuuta kissed Ichi. He thought it was his privilege as Ryuuta’s best friend to get a kiss from Ryuuta. Despite being upset, Shin couldn’t bring himself to get angry at Ryuuta. So, Shin ended up blaming Ichi for everything instead. He didn’t want to see Ichi’s face. Seeing Ichi reminded him of the kiss, so he had been avoiding Ichi for days since then.

Shin came to the classroom to get his bag. He happily hummed because he would hang out with Ryuuta after school, at the newly opened ramen shop. 

To his dismay, Ichi was there. It immediately changed Shin’s happy face into annoyed one.

On the other hand, Ichi was glad to meet Shin because he wanted to ask something about Ryuuta. He hadn’t had the chance to talk to Ryuuta since Ryuuta was busy.    

“Shin...” Ichi called out to him.

“Don’t talk to me, Idiot-chi!”

“Huh? Did I do something wrong?” Ichi was confused as to why Shin was suddenly angry.

Shin glared at Ichi because Ichi obviously didn’t realize the reason he was upset.

Shin pounded on the table, “Listen, I’m upset because Ryuuta kissed you too. I don’t like that. Why did he kiss you too?” He may have said it to Ichi, but it was also as if be was asking the question to himself as well.

“Too?” That word caught Ichi off guard.

“Don’t you feel special just because he kissed you once!” Shin warned him.

“What do you mean ‘too’?” Ichi ignored Shin’s warning. He wanted to know what Shin meant by “too”.

“He kissed me and I kissed him too. He likes me. You hear me?!” Shin pointed his finger to Ichi.

“Answer my question, Shin.” Ichi said as calmly as he could.

“I’m going home. Bye!” Shin hurriedly walked away.

“Geez, What’s with him?” Ichi was left curious.

 

***

Ichi stared at Shin and Ryuuta from the classroom’s window, annoyed.

 “Ugh... that Shin!” Ichi mumbled.

“What’s wrong?” Taka asked when he saw the expression on Ichi’s face.

“Seems like Shin is trying to get in my way.” Ichi pointed at Shin and Ryuuta who were walking together.

“Really?” Taka looked at them. “They look the same as usual, though.”

“Yeah. But it’s been days since I talked to Ryuuta.”

“Is he avoiding you again?”

“No. It’s Shin.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Every time I try to talk to Ryuuta, he always drags him away immediately. I can’t even greet him good morning or goodbye.” Ichi sighed. “Is he my rival now? He said they kissed before, you know.”

“Hmm...” Taka nodded. “But If that’s the case, then you’ll definitely lose to him.” Taka patted Ichi’s back before laughing out loud.  

“Ugh, just whose side are you on?!”

“Yours, of course.” Taka answered, still laughing.

“Don’t worry. I’ll do something about Shin. Leave it to me.” Taka said confidently.

***

 

 

**CHAPTER 6, PART 3  
**

 

Taka was standing in front of Shin’s house. He was standing by what he promised Ichi. He stood there for several minutes before he actually rang the bell, thinking of what and how he should talk to Shin. Taka had known Shin long enough to know that Shin is super stubborn when it comes to Ryuuta.

Taka breathed in and out. He also fixed his hair out of habit before ringing the doorbell, just to make sure he looked good.

Shin opened the door not long after that.  

“Yo!” Taka greeted Shin with a smile as soon as Shin showed up.

“What do you want?” Shin frowned. He could guess why Taka came to his house. “If you have nothing important to say then hurry up and go home.”

“Eeehhh... Don’t be cold to me like that, Shin. At least let me in first. Let’s talk inside ‘kay?” Taka persuaded Shin to let him in, holding the door open so Shin couldn’t close it. 

After a little argument, Shin finally let Taka in. They headed directly to Shin’s room.

“I’m sure you can guess why I’m here.” Taka said while finding a good spot to sit near the floor-table.

Shin sat in front of Taka. “You just wanna talk about Ichi, right?”

“Haha, yes, exactly.”

“...” Shin was irked. How could Taka laugh when Shin was so serious about it?

“Say Shin,” Taka spoke after a few seconds of silence, “Do you like Ryuuta?”

“Of course I do.” Shin answered immediately  in all seriousness.

“Romantically?”

“No- not romantically, probably.” Shin was thinking. He didn’t even know what kind of like he had towards Ryuuta.

“Then, why are you not happy about the idea of Ichi and Ryuuta together?”

“It’s not like I’m not happy about it. It’s just-” Shin suddenly stopped speaking. He looked a bit down.

“Just what?” Taka asked, wanting Shin to continue.

“It’s just... If... If Ryuuta goes out with Ichi...”

Now that he almost knew the real reason, Taka paid all his attention to Shin. He was listening seriously now.

“What if... What if Ryuuta doesn’t care about me anymore? What if he spends more time with Ichi than with me? What if I’m not his number one anymore? What if... what if...”

Taka wasn’t ready for that kind of answer. He was instantly dumbfounded by all of Shin’s “what ifs.” It’s so childish that Taka thought it was cute of him. Just who does he think Ryuuta is? His dad? Taka wanted to laugh but he held it back as best as he could. He didn’t want to upset Shin again.

“I absolutely don’t want that, Taka!” Shin shook Taka’s shoulders. He was really worried that would happen. It clearly showed in his eyes.

“I don’t want that, Taka! I still wanna be spoiled by him!” Shin’s voice soften. He stopped shaking Taka’s shoulders.

_“Ah... this guy is really........”_ Taka said silently.

Taka patted Shin’s head. “You know what, Shin. Just because he’s with Ichi it doesn’t mean that Ryuuta will stop caring about you.” Taka tried to reassure Shin.

“But...”

Taka pinched Shin’s nose to stop him from talking more about his unnecessary worries.  “You know Ryuuta the best, right? Is he the kind of person who will leave his best friend just like that?”

“He’s not...”

 “See, so everything will be fine. I’ll be happy too if you support them from now on.”

“Uhh...”  Shin ruffled his hair, still not sure if he should support Ichi or not.

“Besides, if Ryuuta happened to stop caring about you, you can be as spoiled however you want with me, anytime.” Taka smiled.  

“Huh? What do you mean?” Shin asked with a blank face.

“Eh.. you don’t get it?” Taka sighed, a bit disappointed.

“What is it?” Shin is curious now.

Taka looked straight at Shin’s eyes. “I’m saying that I’ve actually fallen in love with you.”

“HUH?” Shin was taken aback. He didn’t know what to say. Also he couldn’t tell if Taka was serious or not because Taka’s a player. He tried to back away to put more distance, but Taka grabbed him faster than Shin could move his body. 

“What’s with that reaction?” Taka pouted a bit.

“You’re kidding, aren’t you?”

 “I’m not. It’s been that way for a long time now, you know.”

Shin couldn’t help but blush while Taka put both hands around Shin’s waist and pulled him closer to him. “It’s because you keep clinging to Ryuuta, so I thought I didn’t have a chance. But now it’s different. I know you don’t like Ryuuta that way.”

“No no no, you must be kidding. Haha.” Shin laughed nervously while pushing Taka’s shoulders so they didn’t get any closer.

“I told you I’m not.” Taka brought his face closer to Shin’s until there was no distance between them.

Suddenly, a warm soft sensation on his lips was all Shin felt.

“Wha- ” Shin tried to separate their lips but Taka didn’t let him. Repeatedly, he tasted those soft lips.

Shin was gasping for air. Taka finally stopped and released Shin’s lips.

Shin’s face turned bright red as all his blood rushed to his face. He was really embarrassed. He covered his lips after he could finally breathe normally again.

Taka just smiled with satisfaction seeing Shin’s cute reaction. Finally Shin would believe that he was serious about him.

_“What is this? I didn’t feel like this when Ryuuta kissed me!”_ commented Shin in his head. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks alot for "CandidLava" for proofreading this chapter.  
> LavaChan arigatou
> 
> Follow me on instagram @simply.nameless


End file.
